bethesdagamestudiosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon
Setting Bloodmoon takes place on the island of Solstheim, northwest of Morrowind, the main landmass of its eponymous game, and north-east of Skyrim. It is disputed territory, with both provinces claiming the island. There are several distinct regions on Solstheim: *Hirstaang Forest in the south of the island covers the area to the west of the Iggnir River and south of Brodir Grove. This area is covered with pine trees and thick grass. *The Moesring Mountains are a mountain range in the north-west of the island. The mountains are located west of the Harstrad River and are continually covered with snowand ice. *The Isinfier Plains comprise the central area of the island and are thinly forested (when compared to the rest of Solstheim). The ground is usually frozen and covered with snow. *The eastern shore of Solstheim is known as Felsaad Coast. It is located east of Lake Fjalding and the rivers that run from it in both southerly and northerly directions. The environment of the Felsaad Coast varies from place to place and has some land that is similar to each of the other areas. Towns in Solstheim include: *Fort Frostmoth, an Imperial Legion fort at the southern tip of the island. *Raven Rock, an ebony mining village run by the East Empire Co. It is located in the south-west of the Hirstaang Forest. *Skaal, a Nord village in the north of the Felsaad Coast region. *Thirsk, a Nord mead hall in the centre of the Felsaad Coast region. Major landmarks include: *Lake Fjalding, a large ice covered lake just east of the center of the island and also the Horker mating ground. *Hrothmund's Bane, a strange ice formation that looks like a wolf from the air. *Mortrag Glacier, a large ice glacier on the north-west tip of the island. *Castle Karstaag, a large ice castle just east of Mortrag Glacier. It is home to the ice giant Karstaag and his Rieklings. Story In the Bloodmoon main quest, the player starts by doing odd jobs for the Imperials' Fort Frostmoth on Solstheim. When the fort is attacked by werewolves, the player must travel to the Nord village of the Skaal at the north of the island. The player must then perform several rituals to be accepted into the village. The player is informed of the Bloodmoon Prophecy, a ritualistic hunt led by the Daedra Lord Hircine. The Daedric Prince takes the four greatest champions on Solstheim, including the player, to his glacier home. He tells them that they must fight until only one is still living; if the player survives, they must fight one of Hircine's aspects - strength (a bear), speed (an elk), or guile (where Hircine fights the player in their own form). If the player wins, they must then escape from the crumbling glacier, thereby completing the main quest. Additions to Morrowind *Berserkers *Bear *Wolves *Werewolves *Draugar *Rieklings *Spriggans *Grahls *Nordic Silver Weapons *Stalhrim (Ice) Weapons *Huntsman Weapons *Wolf Armor *Bear Armor *Snow Wolf Armor *Snow Bear Armor *Stahlrim (Ice) Armor *Nordic Mail Armor *Nordic Alchemical ingredients **Wolf Pelt **Bear Pelt **Snow Wolf Pelt **Snow Bear Pelt **Ripened Belladonna Berries **Unripened Belladonna Berries **Holly Berries **Heartwood **Bristleback Leather **Grahl Eyeballs **Gravetar **Horker Tusk **Raw Stahlrim **Wolfsbane Petals Category:Game Category:Elder Scroll series Category:Game series